How To Become A Hero (The Hard Way)
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: They started out in a Treehouse, living normal day to day lives. Until they were flung into a position of important and a dire need to save the world from a monster quite unlike anything ever seen before. But will they get through it together, or die alone? NOTICE: THIS STORY IS CANCELLED! (Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new story "How To Become a Hero (The Hard Way)" which takes the plot of the video game Minecraft Story Mode and adapts it for the HTTYD characters and story. So without further ado! Here is CHAPTER 1: GREAT HEROS AND SMALL BEGINNINGS**

* * *

Nothing built or told lasts forever. Everything made fades with time. More and more details are lost until the picture becomes unclear, and eventually...forgotten.

But in all the years, the legend of the Order of Berk has remained unabridged as self-evident fact.

It is only in a troubled land that there need for heroes, and our lands were fortunate to have heroes such as these...

Tuffnut and Ruffnut the Demolitions experts, each wearing green and red armor. Both channeling their destructive habits for the benefits of all.

Gobber the Engineer, inventor. He wore a dark brown leather suit with armor pieces. He invented many of the Order's machines.

Alvin the Swordsman, warrior. He wore blue and dark brown armor with shoulder pads and a sword holster. He was able to fight off any creature.

And finally Stoick the Builder, he built friendships and lives, as well as cities. He wore dark brown and light gray armor, and he was the leader of the Order of Berk.

On the eve of the year one thousand, the Order set out to drive the Night Furies from the land, no reason but to gain fame and glory.

After the battle, the Alpha Night Fury was dead and the rest fled for their lives to the far corners of the world. The Members of the Order was hailed as heroes, and each went on there separate ways.

But when one story ends...another one begins...

* * *

A massive treehouse sat in a tree in the middle of the forest, and inside sat two people.

"So, which would you rather fight? One hundred chicken-sized zombies, or ten zombie sized chickens," Hiccup said, wearing a green shirt and brown vest, along with dark brown pants.

"I'd have to go with the zombie sized chickens. Not because I think they would be easy, but because I think they would be an abomination," Toothless said while swinging around a wooden sword at a wood training dummy.

Toothless was half-human, half-dragon. But he could easily change from half-human, half-dragon to full dragon in a few seconds if need be, but he doesn't because the world doesn't take too nicely to dragons.

Toothless had black scales lining his arms and legs, and eight numbs on his head. He was wearing a jet-black shirt with green suspenders, his pants being a dark gray.

"Imagine their giant feet," Hiccup said and Toothless shrugged before swinging the sword one more time.

"As I said, an abomination," Toothless commented and put the sword on the holster hanging to his back.

"So, are we going to the convention this year?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded while sitting down, grabbing a book from nearby.

"Yes, but we're not really gonna be able to do much considering we don't have anything past guest passes," Toothless said and continued reading through the book, while Hiccup groaned.

"Can't believe we haven't EVER won the invention competition in the five years we've been trying," Toothless said while putting down the book and walking over to a wooden desk, around a hundred pieces of paper lying about.

"I know, its just that...other people have had decades, and all to try and win a VIP pass to the convention so they can meet even one member of the Order of Berk," Hiccup said and Toothless growled under his breath while pulling out a small metal device from the desk.

"Well this year, we're going to win. I've spent the last eight months working on this thing, and hopefully, it will win us VIP passes if we win the invention competition," Toothless said and clipped the device to his leg.

"What does it do?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head while patting the device.

"Let's save that as a surprise. Trust me, the wait will be worth it," Toothless said and grabbed a bag of stuff from nearby.

"So, are you going to call Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid or will I have to?" Toothless said and Hiccup smirked before pulling a lever, causing a bunch of gears to activate and launch a firework.

"There. So where's our meeting spot this time?" Hiccup asked and Toothless grabbed a few blank books, shoving them into the bag.

"West, about 5000 meters from here," Toothless said and Hiccup groaned.

"Bud, that's gonna take FOREVER! That's more than a two-mile walk away!" Hiccup said while grabbing a wooden sword from nearby.

"Well, you'll just have to man up and walk it," Toothless said and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Ain't I already a man?" Hiccup said and tried flexing his non-existent muscles.

"No. No, you are not," Toothless said and chuckled, while Hiccup just pouted. They climbed down the ladder and set out walking.

* * *

Eventually, after what felt like FOREVER of walking and walking, they reached the meetup spot to find Fishlegs, Astrid, and Snotlout all waiting.

"Hey, guys!" Hiccup said and ran over to hug them. They all hugged (Except Toothless) and said hello.

Toothless looked around the forest, and spotted one of the many old temples. The temple was made of stone bricks and had multiple on multiple floors of rooms and storage.

Around half of the temple was collapsed in, broken. It was destroyed in the last war between the two major factions of the land, the Outcasts and the Berserkers.

Toothless and Hiccup didn't belong to either. They put their home, the Treehouse, right in the gray area where no faction may lay claim.

Toothless pulled out a flashlight from his bag, the device being stitched together from a led, some wires, and an old metal pipe for the base, a powerful energy crystal inside powering it. He activated the device and flashed it around.

The Temple seemed to have been blown up, but maybe some chests and bookshelves could be inside. He turned to Hiccup and the rest of the group.

"You guys stay here. I'm going to go explore this temple," Toothless said and everyone groaned.

"You and your adventure," Hiccup moaned and Toothless rolled his eyes while shrugging.

"Just curious to see if anything from the past remains in there. What can I say? I like history," Toothless said and ran into the temple, being careful not to fall into one of the many holes in the temple floor.

"Toothless loves history and adventure too much. I swear, if he keeps going at this rate, he's gonna get killed by someone one day," Astrid said and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Toothless walked down a stone hallway, the red torn carpet beneath his feet older than him. He shined his flashlight into one room and saw a bookshelf with two remaining books on it.

He walked into the room as the floor creaked and put the flashlight down so he could see without holding it. He picked up one of the books titled, "Cooking with meat". Toothless shrugged and put in his bag.

He picked up the other book titled, "Maps and Charts, history of the world". and Toothless opened the book, scanning over the pages before smiling and shoving it into his bag.

And when he turned around, the entire floor of the room gave out and he fell around three floors before hitting the ground, a very hard ground.

"Ow..." Toothless moaned and got up, finding his bag and flashlight across the room, and when he looked around he realized he was in one of the many treasure rooms.

It was empty, because it was all stolen years ago. But on one wall was a button, which looked like it hadn't been pressed in years.

Toothless picked up his flashlight and the device flickered a few times before shutting off as the crystal inside shattered.

"Dang it. Hiccup's gonna kill me for breaking his flashlight," Toothless said and put the device gently on the floor. He was about to go and press the button when he heard a groan from behind him.

He turned around and found a green moaning man walking towards him, with a crazy look in his eyes. Toothless moaned and pulled out his sword, as the man walked towards him.

"Ok, one Zombie, not too hard," Toothless said and then hundreds of moans rang out from around him, and his heart rate got higher every second.

"Ok, hundreds of zombies, great. I wish they were chicken-sized," Toothless said and hit the zombie in front of him, the zombie falling to the ground but getting back up in a minute.

Toothless hit the zombie again, and the zombie's head came clean off. Toothless shivered in disgust before swinging his sword at another zombie, only for the blade on his sword to snap in two.

"Stupid cheap wooden swords!" Toothless yelled and looked over to see a zombie trying to tear his bag apart.

"Hey! Don't touch that, it was a gift!" Toothless yelled and punched the zombie right in the face, bruising his hand badly. He grabbed his bag and looked for an exit only to find it collapsed in.

"Ok, button time. Please do something," Toothless said and pressed the button, causing the wall to spin around entirely, and Toothless ran into the new room.

The wall closed behind him, and he panted while trying to look around the dark room. He found a lever and he pulled it, causing a lighting system to activate.

The room revealed to be full of lots of stuff, from books to iron to weapons. The room was full of loot.

"Woah," Toothless said and put his bag down on a nearby barrel. He walked around the room until he found three pedestals in the room, nothing touching the pedestals bases.

On the middle pedestal was a sword made of stone, and Toothless took it instantly.

"How do you even MAKE a sword out of stone? Welp, it's mine now," Toothless said and stored the sword in the holster on his back, the sword fitting perfectly.

One the left pedestal was a dark blue book, Toothless picked up and found it full of runes he couldn't read. He shrugged and held onto it.

And on the right pedestal...was nothing, Toothless looked and found that there was an outline of something in the dust on the pedestal.

"Someones been here recently, but why didn't they take anything else except whatever was on this pedestal?" Toothless questioned but then shrugged and just decided to grab a little invention of his that had taken forever to build.

His invention was a size changing chest that could hold an infinite amount of stuff because it's bigger on the inside. He put the tiny chest on the ground and it grew to normal size.

He just started shoving in the stuff he wanted, books, maps, a couple ingots of iron, a couple quivers of arrows, etc. And then he found a bow that he liked so he took it.

"Well, no one else is gonna be using it so...well bow, you're mine now," Toothless said and put the bow on his back. It attaching perfectly.

He put in a few other things and then the chest shrunk down again; he put the chest in his bag and slung the bag over his shoulder.

And then the zombies started banging on the fake stone wall, and he quickly turned around to watch the wall being torn apart by zombies.

"Not even with this new sword could I fight them," Toothless said to himself and then noticed a door that almost blended in with the room. He quickly opened the door and ran out it.

* * *

"As soon as Toothless gets back we'll tell him what we've all built for our team submission," Fishlegs said and everyone nodded. They all shoved their inventions back in their bags when suddenly Toothless ran out of the temple and a few zombies followed.

"Damn it! Didn't think they could climb stairs!" Toothless yelled and used his new sword to slice through one zombie like butter.

"Why didn't I always own a sword like this?" Toothless said and shrugged before hitting a few other zombies.

"Run!" One of the group yelled, and they all ran into the forest towards the invention competition, which would be held in a few hours.

"How did you run into old zombies from the wars?" Hiccup yelled and Toothless shrugged while holstering his sword.

"I fell into a hole," Toothless said and they eventually got far away from the old temple, making it to just outside the invention competition.

Everyone took a few deep breaths before deciding to show Toothless their inventions.

"I made a compass that never gets messed with by iron and can keep track of where you've been before," Fishlegs said and Toothless pulled out his stone sword. He put the stone blade close to the device and it went haywire.

"But can get messed with by stone," Toothless said and Fishlegs started panicking. Toothless put his sword away and turned to Astrid.

"Arrow launching double-headed axe," Astrid said and activated it, only for the arrow to fail coming out and get stuck.

"Great way to get impaled," Toothless said sarcastically and moved on to Snotlout, whose invention he could tell would be a disaster before he even set eyes on it.

"Snotlout praise machine!" Snotlout said and pressed the device, a bunch of fake compliments towards Snotlout coming out from the device.

"Okay..." Toothless said awkwardly and turned away before he ended up asking questions. He turned to Hiccup.

"I built something functional but simple. It's a knife that can adjust blade size by simply doing this," Hiccup said and showed off the knife blade changing sizes from very small to so large it could go straight through someone and come out the other side.

"Very nice brother, very nice," Toothless said impressed. Even he wouldn't have thought to build that kind of weapon.

"So what's your invention?" Astrid asked and Toothless smirked while pulling out a small metal canister from his bag.

He pressed a button on the side, and the blade extended out from the hilt and caught fire. Everyone was amazed, even Toothless at the fact that it didn't fall apart or set something or someone on fire.

"It's a retractable flaming sword. Currently there are a couple thousand ways I can improve this thing, but I didn't have the time and those improvements would require me to completely remake this thing from scratch," Toothless said and showed off the sword.

"Oh, so THAT'S where all our iron went!" Hiccup said and Toothless nodded before pressing the button again, and the blade retracted into the hilt.

"After the competition, you can have the sword, Hiccup," Toothless said and put the device back in his bag.

"Did you name it?" Astrid asked and Toothless nodded.

"Inferno. Well, its full name is Inferno Mark 1 Version 8.2, but that's just too long to say all the time," Toothless said and they all sat down just outside the invention competition.

"Hey, I heard a rumor that if you win the invention competition, you get a special version of the VIP pass that allows you to meet Alvin the freaking Swordsman himself and even ask him some questions," Astrid said and Fishlegs nudged Toothless, causing him to look at him curiously.

"Better not go full dragon. Last time Alvin saw a Night Fury, it didn't end well," Fishlegs said and everyone shivered, while Snotlout decided to say something

"Well, Hiccup doesn't need the special pass. He grew up around the Order in their heyday," Snotlout said and Hiccup shrugged.

"Don't remember most of it, and honestly I don't want to considering that they killed dragons, and my best friend and brother is a dragon," Hiccup said and nudged Toothless, who was trying to read that book from before.

"Shouldn't you be living with Stoick the Builder? He is your father after all," Astrid said and Hiccup groaned.

"As soon as I was 18, I left. Never spoke to him again, considering that he never really paid attention to me, too focused on his 'work'," Hiccup said and a few minutes later Toothless growled.

"Dang it, I just cannot figure out which language this is written in! I tried reading it in Latin, Norse, English, French, Spanish, and even German but none of those languages worked," Toothless said and shoved the book into his bag.

Eventually, the competition opened and they all pilled in. Everyone lined up to show off an invention and win.

Dagur the Deranged stepped up on stage and showed off his killer-1000 machine, which shot five arrows (Which were on fire) up into the air, one of them almost hitting Hiccup.

"HEY!" Toothless roared but no one paid him any mind. Toothless checked over Hiccup to find him unharmed and he decided to play it cool.

After everyone went onto stage except Toothless, Toothless came out and pulled out Inferno. He activated the device and everyone gasped in shock and awe at the flames.

"And it seems like we have a winner!" The Judge shouted and everyone clapped, while Dagur growled.

"WHAT!? But it's just a stupid flaming sword!" Dagur yelled and pulled out his bow, and an arrow lodged itself into Toothless's arm. Toothless roared in pain and grasped his arm, accidentally dropping Inferno.

Inferno set fire to the stage, and the fire spread to the grass. Hiccup's shirt accidentally caught on fire and he ran into the forest screaming.

"Hiccup's on fire!" Snotlout yelled and Toothless looked up to see Hiccup running. He quickly chased after Hiccup while everyone else took care of the fire using buckets of water. The sun was setting as the convention ended.

* * *

"HICCUP! HICCUP!" Toothless roared and ran through the forest at full speed, using his sword to clear vines and branches.

Eventually, he stumbled upon a cave and found a piece of Hiccup's shirt lying on the ground. Toothless went into the cave and walked through it until he ended up on the other side of the small mountain.

"Hiccup! HICCUP! Where are you!?" Toothless yelled and rounded a corner only for a zombie to surprise him and knock him to the floor. His stone sword went flying across the ground.

"Aggh!" Toothless yelled and tried kicking the zombie off him, but failed to do so. And then a stone sword lodged itself into the back of the zombie, causing the zombie to go dead.

Toothless looked up to see Hiccup, his shirt slightly burnt and his sleeve torn off. Hiccup gave Toothless the sword, and Toothless barely managed to put the sword in its holster.

"How hurt are you?" Toothless asked and Hiccup shrugged painfully.

"On a scale of one to ten, about three. I managed to find a pool of water before I could get anything above a first-degree burn, but my shoulder and ribs hurt," Hiccup said and then looked at Toothless's arm.

"How bad does it hurt?" Hiccup asked worried and Toothless tried moving it only to collapse in pain.

"Aghhhhhhh, very bad. Very very bad. Probably a nine. Don't think I'll be able to swing a sword anytime soon, maybe a bow if I'm careful," Toothless said and Hiccup grabbed some medical supplies from Toothless's bag and quickly bandaged up Toothless's arm.

Then they heard a few hundred moans coming from the forests nearby, and they both looked up in fear. Toothless eventually managed to break out of his fear (Thanks to pain) and he grabbed his sword from nearby.

He tried swinging the sword at the zombie but cried out in pain as his wound almost tore open. He put the sword back in its holster and Hiccup used his wooden sword to kill a zombie.

"We can't fight all these zombies off. We need to run or build a strong enough shelter to ward them off until the day," Hiccup said and Toothless started planning.

"Alright, let's see what we've got. I have some copper wires, the materials I took from the temple, and a few random things like duct tape and a charged for Inferno, oh and there's also my bow and stone sword," Toothless said and showed off what he had.

"I have a wooden sword, a few pieces of string, and some bits of steak," Hiccup said and Toothless groaned while looking it over.

"This isn't gonna help in any way! We'll just have to run...wait! The temple! We could run there and build a temporary sanctuary," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded. They started running through the mob of zombies.

They eventually made it to the temple and searched for the most stable and defendable room, and eventually found it in the forging room.

They barred the door and Hiccup took first watch using Toothless's bow. Meanwhile, Toothless sat on a bed messing around with some materials in an attempt to build an arm bracer.

Eventually, he succeeded and got nearly almost all functionality back from his arm. It just needed to allow him to use his bow.

"Wait, Hiccup, I have an idea. But you're not gonna like it," Toothless said and grabbed a hammer from nearby.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked and Toothless put a piece of metal into the hot forge.

"I'm gonna forge us some Glider Wings," Toothless said and waited for the metal to get hot enough.

"You're right, I don't like that idea. I've never used Glider Wings, and the one time you did, you crashed into the ground and nearly broke your legs," Hiccup said and Toothless rolled his eyes.

"The conditions were not perfect, but this time they are," Toothless said and got to work building two pairs of Glider Wings.

* * *

Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs all waited at the gates to the convention, the gates open and allowing visitors in.

"Are they gonna show up?" Fishlegs said and Astrid sighed while they all looked at the forest.

"AAAHAHAHAHHA!" Toothless yelled as he slammed right into the ground, landing in front of the three.

"Hi...ow, my back," Toothless said and got up, detaching the now broken Glider Wings from himself. Hiccup came in on a softer landing, his Glider Wings in perfect condition.

"See, that's what you get for wanting to show off!" Hiccup said and Toothless moaned in pain. Hiccup took of his Glider Wings and gave them to Toothless, who stored them in his size-changing chest.

"Ok, Glider Wings are officially the worst," Toothless moaned and rubbed his back, easing the aching muscles in his back. They looked at the gates to find them open and Astrid sighed.

"We didn't get the VIP passes; Dagur won those. We did get regular passes though instead of the normal guest passes," Astrid said and gave passes to Hiccup and Toothless.

"That slimeball! I can't believe even though we won the compition he sabotaged us and got the passes instead!" Toothless said while throwing his one good arm around a lot.

"Come on, bud, don't worry. I bet next year we'll win," Hiccup said and patted Toothless on the back, while Toothless sighed.

"I just wanted people to finally stop treating us like losers," Toothless mumbled and they walked into the convention.

They didn't have much fun, considering that everywhere they went they got laughed at or pushed around by anyone from the Berserker clan, considering that Dagur is the heir of that clan.

But when they went into the dome, a huge stonebrick and glass dome where Alvin was, they sat in the back and just watched Alvin meet everyone else.

And then someone approached them, a man wearing leather and dark blue armor walked on stage.

"Hello, Alvin," The man said and Alvin looked at the man in shock and fear.

"Viggo? How could you be here?" Alvin asked and Viggo just laughed while pulling a lever.

"I decided to stop by and show everyone just how POWERFUL you are," Viggo said as a weird portal-like device rose up from the ground.

Viggo pressed a button and the portal activated, and a huge purple paw came out from the portal, and a roar was heard. Suddenly, a purple head with six red eyes popped out from the portal and locked eyes with the gang.

And for the first time in their lives, Toothless and Hiccup both felt like they were gonna die.

* * *

 **That's it for CHAPTER 1! Chapter 2 will be out sometime in the future so keep a look ut. Also, with DraconicBeing2.0 beta-reading this, the quality is on level with all my other stories. So yeah...**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	2. Notice: This story is cancelled (Sorry)

**If you are reading this, then it means this story has either been cancelled or put on hiatus for the foreseeable future. The most probably reason is that I wrote this nearly a year ago and now my writing is defiantly much better, so if I wanted to pick back up with these old stories, I would have to re-write the whole thing for it to make sense. But, with all the other stories I got going now, I do not have time for that.**

 **I'm sorry if you were interested in this fanfic, I just simply do not have the time to re-write each and every single one. Maybe one day, but not at all in 2019, sorry. I do have other stories nowadays, which are probably much better then this one, so I recommend going and reading some of them.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
